


little button of stoicism

by olive2read



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Bergamot & White Pepper Oil, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, M/M, Podfic Welcome, Was it a blooper?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 05:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20420750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olive2read/pseuds/olive2read
Summary: David pulls up Patrick’s browser history and is alarmed at what he finds there ...





	little button of stoicism

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by “The Little Book of Stoicism” (which I haven’t read and in no way endorse - just thought it was funny).
> 
> Idea from a prompt by olivebranchesandredwine

When David awoke from his bliss-coma, he checked his phone and immediately jumped up to grab Patrick’s laptop. Well, immediately after he showered, applied his skin care, made himself a snack, and ensconced himself on the couch, wrapped in Patrick’s fuzziest alpaca throw. Alexis had sent him a link for a potential new product and, while she didn’t always put the store first on her priority list, she had impeccable taste in housewares.

His eyes widened and he gasped when he saw them. The amphorae were beautiful. Long and slender, but with a solid base so they shouldn’t tip, all lovingly hand-painted. He wanted them. He _needed_ them. They would be perfect for people that wanted a larger size of their best-selling bergamot and white pepper … _salad_ ... oil. 

David clicked on to the button to pull up the browser history, hoping to quickly find the link for TdP, their infused olive oil vendor, and sat back in shock.

The first four items, gong from most to least recent, were:  
_google search: fix dislocated jaw_  
_google search: dislocated jaw symptoms_  
_google search: blowjob jaw dislocation_  
_google search: blowjob jaw soreness_

He blinked a few times. Surely … surely, he’d have _noticed_ if Patrick had been _injured_? His post-lunch blowjob _had_ been especially vigorous and David _had_ felt intensely soft and hollowed out afterward, as though Patrick had sucked the very marrow from his bones along with his come, but … but would Patrick have been able to kiss him with such tenderness afterward if his jaw had been _dislocated_? Wouldn’t his voice have sounded different when he told David to go ahead and sleep, that he’d manage the store for the rest of the afternoon? _OHMIGOD_. Was he in the store, right now, clutching his face in _pain_? Or was he being the stoic little button he sometimes insisted on being?

David grabbed his phone and called Patrick. It went directly to voice mail and David rolled his eyes. Of all the times for Patrick to insist on his nonsense about not taking personal calls at the store. David texted him.

**r u ok???????**

No response. _Fuck_! David chewed on his lip for a moment. He knew he should be patient and give Patrick a chance to write back. He could be assisting a customer, or pulling inventory from the back, or attending to any number of completely routine, mundane tasks that meant he wasn’t in close proximity to his phone.

But David couldn’t take the not knowing. He scrambled off the couch and hurriedly got dressed, practically running out of the apartment, and having to rush back and verify that he’d actually locked the door. He was frantic with worry, and started to worry that he was too frantic. No. This was _definitely_ an urgent problem. He took a calming breath, squared his shoulders, and turned to quickly walk the few blocks to the store.

**Author's Note:**

> I ended this where I did for REASONS. It’s v v likely that I will write more at some point. To all you lovely, concerned souls - yeah, Patrick’s gonna make it and yeah, it’s likely to get a lil awkward first 😏


End file.
